A hybrid vehicle is devised in which front wheels are driven by an internal combustion engine and rear wheels are driven by a motor. In this hybrid vehicle, an exhaust pipe, which extends from the internal combustion engine in a front-rear direction of the vehicle, is disposed on the opposite side to a battery unit and a power drive across a fuel tank, and so the power driving unit and a cooling system can be prevented from being badly affected by heat from the exhaust pipe (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In addition, conventionally, in a vehicle 100 described in Patent Literature 2, as shown in FIG. 11, power generated from an engine 101 is transmitted to front wheels FR, FL via a transmission 103 to drive the front wheels FR, FL, and rear wheels RR, RL are driven individually by motors MRR, MRL which incorporated in the rear wheels. The motors MRR, MRL are so-called in-wheel motors and each includes a traction motor, a cooling mechanism 102, a speed reducing mechanism and the like. The cooling mechanism 102 includes cooling lubricant, an oil pump, an oil cooler and the like, which are all not shown. When there is a need to cool the traction motors, the supply amount of the cooling lubricant is controlled as required to cool the traction motors. Additionally, an exhaust pipe 104 for discharging exhaust gas extends from the engine 101 which is mounted at a front side of the vehicle towards the rear side of the vehicle and branches to the left and right sides at a rear part of the vehicle. Since the temperatures or the cooling performances of the motors MRR, MRL are affected when the exhaust pipe 104 is heated to a high temperature, it is described that the supply amount of the cooling lubricant to the motors MRR, MRL is controlled according to the calorific value of the engine 101.